<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unknown by iwant2die</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424588">Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant2die/pseuds/iwant2die'>iwant2die</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dissociation, F/F, Mommy Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychologists &amp; Psychiatrists, Self-Harm, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwant2die/pseuds/iwant2die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people think you self harm for attention, but that was certainly not the case for Villanelle. She wanted to feel something, anything really, as long as she didn’t need to feel empty.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where Villanelle gets admitted to a psych ward and Eve is her therapist</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Following chapters will be longer, this is a prologue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">23/10-20 11:57 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1"><br/>Dr Johanson</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">Reason for visit: </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Patient arrives to the emergency room escorted by police officers. Bypasses called 911 after finding her trying to climb a fence surrounding a bridge. It is unclear what her intentions were. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">Social life: </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">We haven’t been able to confirm her identity, so it’s unclear if she has any close relationships. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Current occupation: </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unknown</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Children involved: </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unknown</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Free time anamnesis:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unknown</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s2">Heredity:</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unknown</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">Habits:</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Smoking:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unknown</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Food diet:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unknown </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Sleep:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unknown </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">Somatic anamnesis:</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unknown</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">Psychiatric anamnesis:</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Unknown</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">Suicidal anamnesis:</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Self harm without suicidal ideations:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Visible scars on wrists that could be from self inflicted injury </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Suicide attempts:</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">No known previous attempts</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">Current:</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Patient is suicidal and keeps screaming “please don’t hurt me” even when no one is present</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"> <b>Patients wishes:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Patient does not want to stay at the hospital</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3"> <b>Psychiatric status:</b> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Emotionally distant, avoids eye contact. Does not answer questions, just screams. Appears to be psychotic and suicidal. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">Assessment:</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Patient is a clear danger to herself. She has suicidal thoughts and ideations. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">Measures:</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Involuntary commitment to ward 58. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Drug screening has to be done as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">———</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">02:04 am, she has to get up in four hours. She doesn’t really know why, but she’s nervous. Okay, maybe it’s obvious why she’s nervous. After five years of university studies she finally made it. Inpatient clinics usually don’t employ psychologists, and if they do they go for people with a lot of experience working with at outpatient clinics. But somehow she got the job. Her dream job. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">———</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">24/10-20 04:32 am</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">June Joyce</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">Current: </span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Patient has been screaming hysterically since midnight. Administration of medicine is not possible because a drug screening hasn’t been done yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong> <span class="s3">Measures:</span> </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Belt bed until patient has calmed down</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment if you want to!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>